yugiohfandomcom-20200222-history
Yu-Gi-Oh! GX - Episode 081
ナゾラー・パネル９ | romaji = Kuizu Dyueru!? Nazorā Paneru Nain | japanese translated = Quiz Duel!? VS Nazora Panel 9 | episode number = 81 | japanese air date = April 9, 2006 | english air date = November 18, 2006 | japanese opening = 99% | japanese ending = WAKE UP YOUR HEART | english opening = Get Your Game On! | featured card = Quizzer Panel 9 | animation director = Tea Sun In }} "Let's Make A Duel", known as "Quiz Duel!? VS Nazora Panel 9" in the Japanese version, is the eighty-first episode of the Yu-Gi-Oh! GX anime. It first aired in Japan on April 9, 2006, and in the United States on November 18, 2006. Summary A Society of Light member, Bob Banter (who is in love with Alexis Rhodes) Duels Jaden Yuki to prove himself worthy to be Alexis' boyfriend. Alexis only accepts under one condition. If Jaden loses, he will be reported for spying on her. Initially Chazz believes that Jaden will most certainly lose since some of Bob's cards involve the player to use their head, however this proves to be wrong as some of the challenges are physical challenges. Close to the end of the Duel, Bob activates "Quiz Panel - Obelisk 30" and Jaden recognizes the card. Bob realizes that was the card he dropped in front of Jaden earlier. Although Jaden at this point knew the entire answer to the question of the card, he ultimately chooses not to answer it completely because he considered it unfair for Bob and that since he knew the answer, it wouldn't be a challenge for him at all. In the end, Jaden wins the Duel after using a gamble of his own: "Secret Mission". Featured Duel: Jaden Yuki vs Bob Banter Turn 1: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Sparkman" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1600/1400) in Attack Position. Turn 2: Bob Bob draws "Search Shock" and subsequently activates it to send "Quizzer Panel 9" from his hand to the Graveyard and add "Quiz Hour" from his Deck to his hand. Bob then activates "Quiz Hour", Setting "Quiz Panel - Obelisk 10", "Quiz Panel - Ra 10" and "Quiz Panel - Slifer 10" (0/0 each). Turn 3: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Avian" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1000/1000) in Attack Position. "Sparkman" attacks and destroys Bob's set "Obelisk 10". The Flip Effect of "Obelisk 10" activates, prompting Jaden to name the three cards needed to activate "Huge Revolution". Jaden fails to answer the question correctly, so "Sparkman" is destroyed and Jaden takes 500 damage (Jaden 4000 → 3500). Due to the effect of "Obelisk 10", "Quiz Panel - Obelisk 20" is then set on the field. "Avian" attacks and destroys set "Ra 10". The Flip Effect of "Ra 10" activates, prompting Jaden to say "Gagagigo", "Giga Gagagigo", and "Gogiga Gagagigo" three times. Jaden fails to say the tongue twister correctly, so "Avian" is destroyed and Jaden takes 500 damage (Jaden 3500 → 3000). Due to the effect of "Ra 10", "Quiz Panel - Ra 20" is set on the field. Turn 4: Bob Bob draws "Right or Left Quiz!", and subsequently activates it to hide "Right or Left Quiz!" in one of his hands behind his back and prompt Jaden to guess which hand holds "Right or Left Quiz". Jaden guesses the left hand. He is right, so he gains 500 Life Points (Jaden 3000 → 3500). Bob then Sets a card. Turn 5: Jaden Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Burstinatrix" and subsequently Normal Summons it (1200/800) in Attack Position. He then activates "O - Oversoul" to revive "Sparkman" (1600/1400) in Attack Position. "Sparkman" attacks and destroys set "Slifer 10". The Flip Effect of "Slifer 10" activates, prompting Jaden to do 20 push-ups. (In the dub, Jaden has to do 5 push-ups in 6 seconds) Jaden completes the challenge, so Bob takes 500 damage (Bob 4000 → 3500). Due to the effect of "Slifer 10", "Quiz Panel - Slifer 20" is set on the field. "Burstinatrix" attacks and destroys set "Slifer 20". The Flip Effect of "Slifer 20" activates, prompting Jaden to guess how many turns have passed since the start of the Duel. Jaden guesses five turns. He is correct, but Bob activates his face-down "Question Change" to flip "Obelisk 20" in order to avoid damage. Due to the effect of "Slifer 20", "Quiz Panel - Slifer 30" is set on the field. The Flip Effect of "Obelisk 20" activates, prompting Jaden to guess what is the total number of Levels of monsters in both players' Graveyards. Jaden guesses three. He is wrong, so "Burstinatrix" is destroyed and Jaden takes 800 damage (Jaden 3500 → 2700). Due to the effect of "Obelisk 20", the latter is destroyed and "Quiz Panel - Obelisk 30" is set on the field. Turn 6: Bob Bob draws "Hunter Channel" and subsequently activates it to flip "Ra 20" and activate its effect, ignoring the activation conditions. The Flip Effect of "Ra 20" activates, prompting Jaden to draw one card and reveal it. Jaden will succeed in the challenge only if the card he draws has less than 50 letters in its text. Jaden draws "Elemental Hero Wildheart" and reveals it, so Bob takes 800 damage (Bob 3500 → 2700). Due to the effect of "Ra 20", "Quiz Panel - Ra 30" is set on the field. Bob then Sets a card. Turn 7: Jaden Jaden draws "Neo-Spacian Air Hummingbird" (800/600) and subsequently Normal Summons it in Attack Position. He then activates the effect of "Air Hummingbird" to gain 500 Life Points for each card in Bob's hand. Bob currently has two (Jaden 2700 → 3700). Jaden then activates "Miracle Fusion" to remove from play "Avian" and "Burstinatrix" from his Graveyard in order to Fusion Summon "Elemental Hero Flame Wingman" (2100/1200) in Attack Position. "Sparkman" attacks and destroys set "Ra 30". The Flip Effect of "Ra 30" activates, allowing Bob to select one card from his Deck. He chooses "The Big March of Animals". Jaden is then prompted to guess how many monsters are on the artwork of "The Big March of Animals". Jaden fails to answer correctly due to him running out of time. This would mean "Sparkman" will be destroyed and Jaden will take 1200 damage, but Bob activates his face-down "Double It" to double the damage inflicted to Jaden (Jaden 3700 → 1300) instead of destroying "Sparkman". "Flame Wingman" attacks and destroys set "Slifer 30". The Flip Effect of "Slifer 30" activates, prompting Jaden to hold his breath in a bowl of water for one minute. (In the dub, Jaden had to drink a bowl of water within one minute) Jaden completes the challenge, so Bob takes 1200 damage (Bob 2700 → 1500). "Air Hummingbird" attacks and destroys set "Obelisk 30". The Flip Effect of "Obelisk 30" activates, prompting Jaden to name 3 cards that can cause an Automatic Win. Jaden guesses "Exodia the Forbidden One" and "Destiny Board", but although he knows "Final Countdown" qualifies, he purposely chooses not to name a third card, saying since Bob had told him the answer earlier, it wouldn't be fair, so "Air Hummingbird" is destroyed and Jaden takes 1200 damage (Jaden 1300 → 100). Jaden then Sets a card. Turn 8: Bob Bob draws "Question" and subsequently activates it to force Jaden to guess what was the first monster that went to Bob's Graveyard. Jaden guesses "Quiz Panel - Obelisk 10", but he is wrong, so "Quizzer Panel 9" is Special Summoned (1900/1900) from Bob's Graveyard in Attack Position. Since "Quizzer Panel 9" was Special Summoned, its effect activates, allowing Bob to return all Quiz Panels to his Deck. Bob's hand is shown to contain "Reversal Quiz". "Quizzer Panel 9" attacks "Sparkman", but Jaden activates his face-down "Secret Mission" to force Bob to choose on using "Quizzer Panel 9" to attack a random monster Jaden controls or ending the Battle Phase. Bob chooses to use "Quizzer Panel 9" to randomly attack a monster Jaden controls. It is "Flame Wingman". "Flame Wingman" destroys "Quizzer Panel 9" (Bob 1500 → 1300). Since "Flame Wingman" destroyed a monster in battle and sent it to the Graveyard, its effect activates, inflicting damage to Bob equal to the ATK of "Quizzer Panel 9" (Bob 1300 → 0). Trivia * Jaden was mainly able to complete the problems of the cards matching his dormitory (though this is likely due to the Slifer questions being less about brains since it's the lowest dorm). * Bob throughout the course of the duel uses many phrases from other popular game shows such as "Survey Says" from Family Feud, "Press Your Luck" from the game show of the same name, and "Come on down" from The Price is Right. Coincidentally, the original host of The Price is Right is Bob Barker. * The episode's name derives from the game show Let's Make a Deal. * "Question" was first activated (on-screen) by Joey Wheeler in his duel against Yami Marik in episode 126 of the original series. Much like here, the monster in question is summoned due to the opponent having not seen the monster in the first place since it was discarded from the hand. * Interestingly, at the beginning of the dub, Syrus appears to be humming the "Game on" phrase of the theme song. Errors * When Jaden destroys "Obelisk 10", Bob says "Time for your next question." This was the first one. * When Bob activates "Hunter Channel" to set off "Ra 20" he states that the damage would be 700 points when it is in fact 800. This is possibly due to the fact that both he and Jaden had 2700 points after taking an 800 point hit. * When Jaden doesn't answer "Obelisk 30" on purpose, Bob asks why since he could have won the Duel. The damage that would have been inflicted from Jaden's right answer would not have been enough to win him the Duel. * Jaden guess that there are 50 monsters in the artwork of "The Big March of Animals". Though Bob says he was close, there are actually 24 monsters (including the five unidentified monsters in shadow). * In the English dub of the episode, the card used during the end of the duel, "Question", was not the artwork for Question, seeing that the art was of "Reversal Quiz". If Bob used Reversal Quiz instead, he would have lost the duel from attacks by "Sparkman", and "Flame Wingman". These two cards are uncommonly misconstrued as one another due to similarities in the artworks. * During the effect of "Ra 20", Bob says that if Jaden's card has less than 50 letters in its text, he loses 700 life points, but after Jaden does so, Bob loses 800 life points, his life point counter should say 2800, rather than 2700, or Bob may have mistakenly said 700 instead of 800. The "Obelisk 20" card inflected 800 damage to Jaden. Differences in adaptations * In the original, the challenge for "Quiz Panel - Slifer 30" was holding your breath in a bowl of water for one minute. In the dub, the challenge was drinking a bowl of water in one minute. * In the original, the Quiz Panel cards featured all three Egyptian Gods on their respective artworks. In the dub, the Quiz Panels only show "Obelisk the Tormentor", but in the color of the Egyptian God the card's name refers to. Featured cards The following cards appeared in this episode. Cards in italics debuted here.